In Christmas Miracles
by Arctica Ice
Summary: One Christmas something terrible happened to Raven. Many Christmases later she got the one thing she wanted back.


_24_ _th_ _December 1994_

 _Decorations covered every inch of the house. Garlands hung on the mantle while a layer of glitter gave a certain finesse. A thin layer of darkness covered the room only pierced by the lit fire. Shadows danced, a gala of their own, subtle and quietly designing the cream coloured walls. Near to the fireplace was, as per usual, a Christmas tree. The main colour scheme was red and gold as they chased each other, snaking up the tree in a repetitive pattern. Colourful lights hid dully blinking until it was their_ t _ime to shine; brightly coloured balls, striped canes and icicles spread out across the tree adding their own unique beauty. Of course, no tree is complete without a star. It always made the tree seem bright, pretty and happy._

 _At least that's how six year old Raven saw it._

 _From her spot on the floor she plugged in the star. The star shed colours like a snake sheds its skin. Constantly changing from green to red, yellow to blue and lastly, the best colour of all, purple. Little Raven sat enthralled by the object her previous task forgotten in favour for something so stunning. A soft laugh came from her right and instantly she looked in that direction. It was her mother, a German by birth._

 _Aloysia was a tall woman with natural born_ _regality_ _and poise. Her eyes were deep pools of violet flecked with near invisible slate gray. Her black and violet hair laid atop her head in a loose bun. Like her daughter she had milky white skin that stretched over a model's physique. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a black cardigan over a purple camisole and she went barefoot. She curled up in the soft recliner and chuckled reaching over to ruffle her daughter's hair._

" _I suppose you no longer want your present?" Aloysia teased._

" _No! I do! I do!" Raven insisted as she scrambled over to the tree. Soon she disappeared._

" _Raven," Aloysia raised a brow, "do you need help getting it out?"_

" _No. I'm good Mama." Came back a muffled reply._

 _There was a vigorous shaking from the tree. It became so much Aloysia had to get up and hold the tree steady. Soon enough a part of Raven appeared and what Aloysia managed to witness was one of the cutest things Raven had ever done. Like the average child she went for the biggest present of all but couldn't manage to get out so she crawled out on all fours with the ribbon in her mouth._

' _At least she's inventive.' Aloysia smiled._

 _Raven spat out the ribbon and sat in front of the gift. She looked to her mother who nodded and with that she spared the object no mercy. Bits and pieces of the sparkling wrapping flew in every direction as she viciously ripped the paper. There was another wrapped box underneath. Raven groaned and gave her mother a pointed stared. Aloysia laughed and gestured for her to continue which Raven did, however, she lacked the previous enthusiasm. For her birthday her mother played the same trick on her but with five boxes and a mini scavenger hunt around the house. It was to teach her patience and the importance of determination but Raven knew she never wanted a lesson like that again. Much to her surprise it was only two boxes. Raven dug into the tissue paper excitedly._

 _She pulled out a stuffed dragon the size of a large dog. The dragon was a dark shade of purple with a lilac underbelly and face. It had spiky wing-like ears and eyes blue like sapphires. Raven carefully ran her hands over the dragon. The fur felt soft under her touch. The plush animal had her enthralled but the wings were the true beauty. They had a sort of runic design on the underside. Each dark line ran swirling and twirling creating an art piece. It was obvious great care and skill was poured into the stitching. Raven hugged the toy close._

" _Thank you Mama!" Raven squealed. "She's beautiful."_

 _Aloysia laughed. "I'm glad you like it my little birdie." She ruffled Raven's hair and got up. "Now about some hot cocoa and a story?"_

 _Raven nodded her head furiously as she gazed up at her mother. "With cinnamon?"_

 _Her mother gasped and faked surprise. "There's another way?"_

 _That sent them both into peals of laughter. Aloysia disappeared into the kitchen leaving Raven alone. She felt a cold draft blow through the room and shivered slightly. She crept closer to the fire to bathe in its warmth. She loved to sit in front of the fire with her mom. It was fun to hear stories of her mother's family as they cuddled; or when she told her stories and poems by her favourite writers. Raven especially liked 'The Raven'. She didn't understand it but it was her mother's favourite so she liked it too. Raven heard a knock at the door and scrambled to her feet with her dragon in hand._

" _Daddy!" She cried as she ran for the door._

 _Raven quickly unlocked the door and flung it open. But it wasn't her father who stood outside the door. Two men towered over her and stared. Raven took a cautious step back gazing at them terrified. They both wore long dark coats and sunglasses. Black, crisp shoes were covered in melting snow. Raven gripped her dragon closer to her chest. It was then her mother came to her with two steaming cups and graham crackers._

" _Raven, is it your father?" She came to the door and frowned. "That bastard didn't!"_

" _Aloysia Queen, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Bianca White." The first man's voice was gravelly and deep as if he had a cold. "You have the right to remain silent as anything you say can and will be used against you in court."_

" _Mama, who are these men?" Raven looked at her mother confused. "What are they talking about?"_

" _Raven go into the other room." Aloysia's face was hard like stone as she gave her daughter the tray. "Don't come out unless I say so."_

" _Why?"_

 _Her mother gave her a stern glare that sent her scurrying to the safety of the living room. Something was wrong, very wrong. Why were they blaming Mama like that? She had to find out. Raven peeped out into the hallway. Aloysia and the strange men were still talking. Aloysia had her arms folded across her chest and a frown. The door had closed but the strange men still had their coats which dripped water all over the wooden floor. One of them held a pair of handcuffs and stood awfully close to her mother. Raven was puzzled. Handcuffs were for bad people or that game Mama and Daddy liked to play at night. Why were they out?_

 _Raven couldn't hear what they were staying but it didn't sound good. The second man told her something and a sad look of surprise befell Aloysia's face. Her arms fell limply to her sides as she struggled not to cry. Whatever the man said must've hurt her feeling really bad because Raven could not remember a time her mother ever cried. The dismay slowly gave way to anger. Raven crept from her hiding spot to her mother._

 _Aloysia's demeanour hardened completely. She stared, no, glared at the police. Her fists clenched into tight balls. Raven stopped in her tracks. Her mother looked angry, furious. Raven never saw her look so angry. Not even when her mother yelled at her father. Raven shrunk back in fear. Aloysia stared down the police._

" _Try and take me." She hissed._

 _Aloysia punched the man in the jaw causing him to stagger back in surprise. There was a pause. Then frenzied actions. The second of the police officers slapped her across the face leaving a red mark. Aloysia held the area and elbowed him in the throat. He staggered back gasping for breath while the other held her arm. Aloysia wrenched it from his grip and fled down the hallway, towards where Raven stood. Her footsteps thumped heavily on the wooden floors._

 _Raven watched in horror as the men fought her mother. She felt her mother grip her shoulders in a vice lock. The look in her mother's eyes was wild, panicked. It left Raven terrified beyond belief. Her little heart hammered against her ribs as she clutched her dragon closer in her arms. Tears were running down her face. Her mother was speaking to her but the words flew over her head._

 _Her mother was tackled from behind knocking them both to the ground. Raven gave a sharp cry as the pain surged through her head upon meeting the ground. Her mother's head was slammed into the wall as she rolled off of Raven. Raven desperately reached for her mother but the man slapped her hand away as he climbed atop her with a Taser. With a single thrust, it found home in Aloysia's neck. Raven's shrill screams of protest ripped free from her throat as she fought her way to her mother. Her mother writhed in agony as her screams covered Raven's. One of the men held onto Raven tightly as he struggled to take her away._

" _Mama!"  
_

 _-Line Break-_

"Mama!"

Raven jolted away at the memory and looked down at the three year old girl. Her face was looking up at Raven worried for her mother. Raven smiled and grabbed the little girl pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into the child's long, brown locks eliciting a laugh from her daughter.

"I'm fine 'Sia." Raven assured her. "Just got lost in my thoughts again."

"Oh. Were they nice?" 'Sia, or Aloysia as she was named, asked with an adorable head tilt.

"No, not very." Raven replied before rising to her feet. "You go downstairs. We can look for the books later."

"Okay." 'Sia told her before jumping down the stairs.

Raven watched her daughter leave the attic. 'Sia's curly hair bounced gaily behind her as she ran down the stairs Raven told her not to a thousand times. Aloysia was more like her father. She was slightly tanned, the dorky appearance, unselfish heart and even the love of the colour blue, they shared them all. However, Raven gifted 'Sia with her heart shaped faced, the laugh Dexter loved so much and those beautiful, ever trusting eyes. Those same violet eyes that made Raven cry when 'Sia was blessed to her due to Maddie's sacrifice.

She looked at the stuffed dragon 'Sia had managed to dig up and took it into her lap. She named it Nevermore a few days after her mother had been taken in honour of her mother's favourite poem. From the day she had received it at age six, Nevermore had been her sole protector and friend. At least until she met Dexter. Dexter had become her dragon, her protector. The glassy blue eyes stared into Raven's violet eyes. Memories started to flood her mind. Raven tucked the dragon under her arm and picked up the box of ornaments.

She was leaving her memories behind.

-Line Break-

Raven had never been so nervous in her life. Not at her wedding, not at 'Sia's birth (though she was terrified), not at her job interview and certainly not on her graduation. She was restless beyond comprehension, her hands constantly fidgeted. Her current plan was to distract herself with the joy of helping her daughter build a snowman.

Needless to say, it wasn't working.

Her hands went through the motions of the task but her mind continued to wander. 'Sia babbled and yammered on to Raven about various things such as something Auntie Maddie taught her but Raven didn't hear. Her eyes continued to rove up and down the street and as soon as a car passed by she would turn anxiously.

"Mama, are you okay?" 'Sia asked tentatively with an almost hurt tone. "Don't you like Monsieur Freeze?"

She had gestured half-heartedly at the snow man that was nearly dressed and butchered the French so badly it sounded like monster.

"Of course I love Monsieur Freeze." Raven quickly told her to avoid the water works. She sighs. "I'm just scared 'Sia."

Her daughter gasped and gaped at her incredulously. "Why?"

"I'm going to see someone I hadn't seen in a long time." Raven nearly choked on the words.

"Daddy?" The three year old asked hopefully.

Raven laughed and pulled 'Sia in for a hug. Due to all the warm clothes Raven had laden her daughter in, 'Sia was a literal soft ball for warm hugs. She snuggled and wrapped her legs around her mother's waist and nestled her face into the crook of Raven's neck. Raven in turn nuzzled her affectionately.

"No, not Daddy." Raven told her. "But he'll be back soon."

"Are they nice?" 'Sia asked again laced with a yawn. "Is it Auntie Maddie?"

"No Auntie Maddie this year Munchkin." Raven nibbled her making 'Sia laugh. "But they were the… awesomest, bestest, most terrific person ever."

"Really?" The toddler's eyes widen in surprise. "For realsies?"

Raven nodded and went towards the indoors. It was obvious Dexter wasn't returning anytime soon and the cold of outside was slowly becoming intolerable. Besides as much as 'Sia enjoyed playing in the snow- whether it be Dexter, her or Maddie (she would play with Maddie no matter the season) - she was an absolute nightmare to deal with.

"Can we have hot chocolate?" 'Sia interrupted from her neck.

"Of course." Raven kissed the cold cheek.

Another yawn escaped the child's mouth. "Biscuits too? The chocolatey ones?"

"Alright." Raven replied softly.

She had just entered the house and was about to undress 'Sia when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. He rolled down the window to give her a cheery wave before rolling it back up. The moment had finally arrived. Raven could feel her heart pounded against her chest. She couldn't bring herself to move. She knew this day was going to come at some point. She had been waiting for years to see this day come. Raven shifted 'Sia in her arms and walked to the car, bracing herself for the inevitable.

At first it seemed as if she didn't change, forever frozen in time, but the subtle differences were there. Her hair had thin streaks of gray hidden amongst the dark violet; she was thinner as if she hadn't been eating properly; her dark eyes were dull, lacking of that jovial spark. Raven felt the sharp burn of tears in her eyes but she couldn't care less. This woman was still the same as since she last saw her.

"Mom!" She managed to say through her tears.

"My little birdie!" That spark of life was reignited in Aloysia's eyes. She rushed to embrace Raven.

Dexter took the sleeping 'Sia from Raven arms leaving her to rush into Aloysia's open arms. Raven gripped her mother in a tight hug as if to prevent anyone from taking her away ever again. Her mother hugged her back as tightly resting her chin on Raven's head. It amazed Raven that she still hadn't matched her mother in height but in a way comforted her. Aloysia ran her fingers soothingly through Raven's hair. Raven could feel her mother's tears fall onto her head whereas hers soaked the older woman's shoulder.

"Raven, you've grown so much." Her mother remarked holding her at an arm's length. Aloysia's face fell. "I'm so sorry Raven. For everything."

"Mom, it's okay." Raven desperately tried to wipe away her tears. "You're here now. I can't believe it. I missed you so much."

"As did I my little bird." Raven felt Aloysia nuzzle her head.

Dexter placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gestured to 'Sia and the house. Raven nodded in understanding. She took her mother's hand, it felt frail unlike the last time she remembered, and led her inside. Dexter followed behind them and shut the door behind them. This caused 'Sia to stir but she stayed asleep. Aloysia looked at her curiously but chose not to question. After shedding their coats they went to the living room. Raven sat her mother in the recliner eliciting a smile and sat opposite her. Dexter gave 'Sia to Raven before leaving for the kitchen.

"May I see her?" Aloysia asked quietly. "My granddaughter I assume?"

"Of course Mom." Raven gently handed over 'Sia. "And yeah, she's your granddaughter."

Aloysia gently took her and gazed into the child's face. She smiled and brushed aside a stray hair from 'Sia's face as gently as possibly. In her sleep, 'Sia snuggled in to Aloysia's chest causing the woman's face to brighten happily. Aloysia looked back at Raven.

"She's beautiful. She has your husband's f-"

"Dexter." Raven interrupted.

"She has Dexter's features." Aloysia corrected herself. "What's her name?"

Raven glanced away from her mother blushing. "Aloysia. We had decided to give her your name."

Aloysia looked at her with a brow furrowed. Raven looked up uncertainly. Dexter had just walked in from the kitchen and placed the tray of hot chocolate and biscuits 'Sia loved on the table. He then took a seat next to Raven. Slinging an arm around her, he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Dexter only then felt the tension and glanced between the two women. He removed his arm and scooted away from Raven. Aloysia raised a brow.

"For goodness sake, you're not teenagers." Aloysia scolded. "Kiss her if you want, she's your wife."

Dexter grinned sheepishly before scooting back over to Raven.

"Why?" Aloysia asked quietly.

"Why did we get married?" Dexter asked confused.

"Why would you give her my name?" Aloysia looked at Raven completely ignoring Dexter. "The stigma that comes with me?"

"You weren't always the 'Evil Queen'." Raven told Aloysia. "Mom, you were always the one that made me happy, my daughter does that as well. I felt like I needed to preserve that person."

"But-" Aloysia tried to interrupt.

Raven cut her off. "That night, I lost my mother. I couldn't curl up in her lap in front of the fireplace; I couldn't listen to her stories and poems; I could cuddle and hear her soothe me to sleep during storms; play games in the snow. I couldn't do that with you anymore and I couldn't lose those memories either." Raven took her mother's hand and looked her in the eye. "By doing all of those with 'Sia… those simple acts I remember our times together."

Aloysia looked away from Raven's earnest eyes. "Raven, I'm so sorry for everything I did."

"Mom, you don't have to be." Raven gave her a small smile. "I forgave you a long time ago."

Aloysia allowed the tears to fall and Raven embraced her in a hug. That was another thing she couldn't ever recall about her mother. Never once had her mother ever cried because she was overwhelmed by her emotions. Raven drew her closer and let her tears run free. For the first time in sixteen years Raven didn't cry at Christmas because she had lost something. Raven had a watery smile on her face. No, instead she cried for joy not grief.

She cried because she had her mother back.

 **AN: So, I know this isn't the usual Dexven fics I write for Christmas but I really wanted to show why Raven detested Christmas I hope I did her justice. As for Aloysia (Evil Queen), when I watched Dragon Games she seemed like a really good mom (like I want her as my mum) just misguided so I gave them that kind of relationship. Also, this is the last of the series so I really hope you guys liked it.**

 **So, happy holidays to every one and in enjoy the day(s). Please review and favourite as you would like.**

 **Arctica Ice**


End file.
